The New Thing
by Jodie.rawr
Summary: A mcfly fanfiction. Dougie has lost the love of his life, follow him on his journey of becoming a single parent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The Quinton Manor Hospital was a foreboding place at the best of times. It's dirty grey breeze block walls and iron fences surrounding the building were never going to be called attractive or welcoming. In passing, one may have thought it to be a prison rather than a place of medicine and saving those whose lives are in dire need of help.

The hospital kept a good record. Its outward appearance perhaps tarnished a persons first impressions, however, the work carried out within it deemed to be near perfect, faultless. One of the lowest fatality rates in the country, the NHS had boasted for five years, judging by the brochure Dougie Poynter had been flicking through. It was hardly what he wanted to be reading whilst perched on a seat in a private waiting room. The blonde's eyes simply bored in to the glossy, printed pages, bloodshot and puffy from crying. Nerves ate away at every sense in his body, and his fingers itched uncontrollably with anticipation of some news.

The man in his early twenties had not expected the birth of his first child to happen in this way. He would hold his wife's hand in comfort, and she'd squeeze it and yell obscenities at him for putting her in so much pain. But it was not meant to be. Here he was, isolated from his wife and unborn child, waiting to be told how the surgery had gone. An emergency caesarean he'd been told, to secure both their safety. He'd made no hesitation in agreeing to it. There was nothing he could do now but wait. And that was what made this all the more aggravating for him.

The couple had known for months they'd be welcoming a little girl in to the world, the start of a family that Dougie had all the intentions to expand on. He and Isabelle had planned so much. No one thought him to be capable of settling down in the past. He remembered his mother's facial expression when he'd told her he'd proposed to Isabelle. And then there was the time when…

"Mr Poynter?" Dougie stood up immediately, his sleeve becoming a make-shift tissue for his tears. He smiled weakly at the doctor before him, his face dropping when taking in the mans sombre expression, his solemn presence. "You may want to sit down, Dougie."

"How's Isabelle?" He wheezed, now making any effort now in hiding his crying. His mouth ran dry with anxiety, and his hands balled up in to tight fists, nails embedding themselves in to his palm.

"Mr Poynter, during the operation, there were some major complications concerning your wife's health. Whilst operating, we had to make it clear to her we couldn't save both she and the baby; only one or the other. We carried out her request." The man ran a hand over his bald head, his mind running through the last moments with his patient. So young, he thought.

"Oh, God." Dougie dropped, falling in to the seat he had previously vacated at an incredible speed. "She… She wanted to save the baby."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr Poynter." Doctor Norton knew sorry really wasn't going to make the younger man feel any better. Perhaps, it only made matters worse. "She did ask me to pass on a message to you..."

"Yes?" Dougie looked up once more.

"She wanted you to know she has every faith in you in the world, and never to leave Elsie alone with the boys." Norton smiled. "I take it the boys are your other children?"

"No. It's feels like it sometimes." Dougie choked on his tears. "Elsie? She chose the name I picked out… I… Where is she, Elsie, I mean?"

"She's waiting for you, if you'd like to follow me, Dougie." Norton turned, holding the door open for the blonde as he walked through it. One following the other down the empty white corridor, unnaturally clean and smelling of bleach. Dougie pulled his jacket further around him, a chill creeping up his spine. He already disliked hospitals, tonight had opened his eyes. There was no way he'd ever step in to another one again as soon as he took Elsie home.

And there she was, being handed to him by a midwife, the infant in the blanket squirming, her fists tightly clenched, moving underneath the material she lay wrapped up in. Elsie was very nearly engulfed in Dougie's arms. Being just over a month premature, she was tiny and looked fragile. Breakable, Dougie panicked momentarily, until his daughter's eyes opened, and he was captivated, entranced in the innocent sparkling gems that were staring back up at him. He knew she couldn't see him properly, but her whimpers were silenced and her hand clasped around his smallest finger. He was sure she knew who he was. Dougie sat down on the nearest bed, his gaze still fixed on to his child.

"Hi there. I'm Daddy." His voice quivered, overwhelmed quite suddenly, a sensation running through every part of his being. And he knew exactly what it was. "And I love you so much, Elsie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Dougie was so different from the boy he was just two weeks ago. His appearance had deteriorated rapidly, and every now and then he'd find himself crying, without even realising it. His healthy, usually styled blonde hair was greasy, and hung lankly around his face, his dark brown roots appearing. The young boy's tanned skin was pale, and unwashed, spots erupting all over his face. He had lost at least a stone, not finding his appetite, or time to eat.**

Elsie was born premature, meaning she had to stay under observation for two weeks, until she was healthy enough to go home. Dougie had stayed at Danny's since the day Elsie was born, partly because it was closest to the hospital, meaning he only had a five minute drive.

He'd been visiting Elsie every day, by her side at every point he could. Dougie would watch as the nurses fed her, the bottle so small, it couldn't have been longer than his middle finger. Her nappies had to be specially made, and he watched on, his brow furrowed with concentration, trying to pick it all up for when he would finally have to do it himself. By himself. No one else. Alone.

That was the one thing Dougie dreaded. Being alone. Of course, he'd been alone before. When he first moved out, and had to live in that dingy little student flat. But even then he'd had his friends coming over, at 2 in the morning, carrying vodka and Doritos.

The two weeks in which Elsie had been in hospital flew by, far too fast for Dougie to cope with. He knew that when she was discharged, he'd have to move out from Danny's. Back to his and Isabelle's place. He hadn't been there since the day of the birth, when Isabelle's waters had broke. He couldn't face going back there, to where he and Isabelle had once lived together. Her photos, her fridge magnets, her clothes, everything of her would still be there. Dougie didn't know if he could handle it. All of his hope was going into that Elsie would help get him through it.

Looking up at the drab, grey building in front of him, Dougie felt a lump rise in his throat. Every time he saw the hospital, it reminded him of Isabelle. Of when the doctor had told him the heartbreaking news, of when he realised she was really gone. Sniffing back the tears, he took the first few steps into the hospital. Walking down the unnaturally white corridor, the blonde felt his mouth go dry, as it did every time he walked down them. Coming to the familiar door of the Specialist care baby unit, he pushed it open, and buzzed for a nurse to let him in.

**Rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans, Dougie took Elsie from the nurse for his daily cuddle. Nothing warmed his heart more than watching her look up at him with those sparkling blue eyes, which had finally opened. Her minute fingernails dug into his palm, creating tiny marks. Dougie smiled, the tears welling in his eyes threatening to spill. "You can take her home today, but you'll have to be careful with her. She's still very delicate," the greying midwife informed him, frowning. She didn't approve of a boy as young as Dougie bringing a baby like Elsie up alone. Dougie nodded, and took the small booklet named 'So You're A Single Parent?'. No doubt, he thought, that the booklet would be full of advice like 'don't deny yourself a night out every now and again!'**

After signing a hell of a lot of forms, and letting the younger midwifes have one last hug with Elsie, Dougie made his way from the old hospital, leaving it for what he hoped would be the last time. Looking around the car park, Dougie sighed loudly as he heard loud, angry shouting coming from the far end. Trudging over, with Elsie delicately balancing in his arms, he smiled slightly, seeing Danny having an argument with the parking attendant. "I'm afraid, Sir," the stern parking assistant said, his monobrow furrowing, "that you can't park across two spaces,"  
"Why not?!" Danny demanded, admiring his dreadful parking. Dougie rushed over, and ushered Danny into the car, allowing him a few minutes to coo over Elsie. "She's beautiful, mate," he smiled, tickling her chin gently. The younger of the two men nodded, smiling down at his daughter. After picking up the last of the clothes Dougie had left at Danny's, they pulled up at his semi-detached, newly decorated house, the grass in the front garden overgrown.

"Doug. She… Elsie… she looks like Isabelle."  
"I know." Dougie croaked weakly, giving Danny a small smile. Nodding gratefully, Dougie climbed out of the car, balancing Elsie in the crook of his arm as he scrabbled with his key in the lock. Finally breaking through the door, Dougie felt a cold breeze hit him, and he swallowed. This was the first time he'd come back to the house since Elsie was born. Bending down to pick up a photo, which had fell to the floor, a smile was forced onto Dougie's face. It was of him and Isabelle, on Brighton beach. Both of their hair blew into their eyes, and Dougie had his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist, a huge grin plastered across his lips.

"That's your mummy, Elsie," Dougie said faintly, bending down and tipping the photo towards his daughter. Tears fell freely down his face, making his t-shirt stained, and his eyes red and puffy. "That's your mummy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The first night was awful. The first night he'd be spending in his marital bed alone. The air felt dull and cold. The atmosphere that once resonated within the room, the happy essence that had originally bounced off the magnolia walls were gone, dead with Isabelle's endlessly high spirits. It took Dougie only twenty minutes of lying under the bed sheets, wrapped up in the quilt that still smelled like his wife, for him to get up once again. He made the short journey across the hallway, in to Elsie's bedroom, a room that he and Isabelle had spent two weeks decorating for the new arrival.

Dougie's hands shook involuntarily as he closed the baby pink door behind him, making sure there was still enough light coming from the touch lamp beside Elsie's cot for him to see where he was going. The baby girl lay asleep, much to Dougie's dismay. He had hoped she'd cry, whimper, wail for his attention. Anything to keep him occupied for just that little bit longer, until he was perhaps too tired to think anymore, too exhausted to continue grieving. Elsie's eyes opened slowly, her lids heavy still, but her vision was now better. She opened her mouth, and let out a small gurgle, something Dougie recognised as a sign she knew he was there, she knew who he was, she was happy to see him.

"Hey, baby girl." Dougie whispered, a smile curving his quivering lips. "You want anything yet? Milk? A hug? Beer? Daddy has plenty beer." A small chuckle escaped his lips upon these words. Of course he had no intention of allowing his three week old daughter to consume alcohol, but this was the extent as to which his jokes had gone to. He'd not heard from anyone other than Danny, really. Harry had steered clear, only acknowledging Dougie once, curtly, at his Isabelle's funeral service. It obviously hadn't been enough that Dougie had lost his wife, he was now losing Harry's friendship. Dougie was sure his friend was blaming him for her death. Harry had been her older brother, so he'd expected some kind of abnormality between them, but nothing such as it was now.

Throughout the next week, Danny made his visits to the house regular, daily, twice daily. He was worried, there was nothing to deny that fact. And through his own concern for Dougie, he'd sparked the interest of Tom, who had been rather eager for Harry to make amends with Dougie in the first place. Now it was clear Dougie was no longer taking care of himself like one should, all his care and effort placed in to Elsie's well being, Tom found himself rallying Harry to the Poynter household.

"Hey, Tom." Dougie smiled, his body relaxing when his eyes happened upon a familiar face, one he hadn't seen frequently enough it appeared. He moved aside for the blonde to make his way in to the house, followed by a tall man he hadn't expected to see so soon. "Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed, his hand moved feebly, a pitiful excuse at a greeting before he moved past Dougie, following Tom to the living room where Danny had sat with Elsie on his lap.

"You didn't all need to come see me. I'm doing fine on my own." Dougie chirped, rubbing his hands down his trouser legs, the material worn more than it should have been. Harry took a second glance at the younger mans appearance. His grease ridden hair, the eyes that weren't so bright, their mysterious glint missing in action, and most of all, the Dougie Poynter they all knew and loved, the Dougie Poynter that never missed out on a chance to make a joke, or smile, or laugh, he didn't appear to be here anymore. He didn't appear to exist anymore.

"I'll get you all a drink, okay? Danny are you okay with Elsie?" Dougie asked, his brow furrowing a little, he was already a little concerned whenever Elsie was in anyone else's care for a matter of minutes, while he was out of the room he had no control. It hadn't taken Dougie long to be overcome by the fear he would lose everything precious if he wasn't careful.

"We're fine, aren't we, petal?" Danny cooed rhetorically at Elsie, picking her up and cradling her gently. "Now go get us a brew. I'm parched."

Tea was easy. Danny took one sugar. Harry took two. And Tom took it plain. Dougie was used to this. He could deal with that. At least that routine hadn't been disrupted, and wasn't going to anytime soon. He knew his daily routine would change when he became a father, but once it had, he didn't really know what to expect. He was used to an ordered routine. Times, a schedule. Now it was whenever Elsie wanted or needed something. Babies weren't as predictable as he originally thought they were. And being the first out of his group of friends to actually have a child, he wasn't able to ask for any advice that would come in handy.

"You can't ask him to do that!" Dougie overheard Tom hiss as he neared the living room door again, the tray of tea in his hands. "He adores Elsie!"

"She's my niece! He can't even look after himself, let alone his own daughter!" Harry shot back quickly, his tone dripping with a sense of knowing and righteousness. Dougie stepped back from the doorway, backing up against the wall. "I think it would be better if she lived with me."

"Harry, I hardly think that's the right solution. He's just lost Isabelle, of course things are going to be on the rocks right now." Tom clawed desperately at reason, finding none in the cold stare Harry gave back to him.

Dougie breathed deeply, turning his back on the door, catching site of himself in the mirror. His jaw grew slack, and he lost his grip on the tray he held, the contents colliding loudly with the laminate flooring below. Dougie's faded blue eyes traced around his gaunt reflection, horrified by what he saw, what was uncovered. The result of months of self neglect. There was noise behind him and Harry's heavy hand placed on his shoulder.

"You're right!" Dougie placed a hand over his open mouth, tears trickling down his cheeks, leaving dirty streaks down them. "I can't do this. I've failed Isabelle. I can't do this on my own. I…I'm a mess. Look at me." The scruffy blonde dropped to his knees, collapsing in to breaking sobs. "It should have been me, not Izzy. She'd be coping fine without me. I'm a bumbling idiot." Harry stared on wide eyed at his friend, unaware until that point that his conversation had been heard, and as to how harsh it must have sounded, how hard hitting it had really been.

"You're doing a great job, Doug." Danny smiled, crouching down net to Dougie, his arm falling carelessly around his friend's shoulders.

"Am I?" Dougie, in no way, looked convinced by what was meant to reassure him.

"Yeah. And if you need a break, just call us." Tom smiled from where he stood, his arm linked with Harry's to remind him he didn't want any confrontation.

"Isabelle said not to leave her with you guys." Dougie snorted, recalling his wife's humor even when she knew she had little time left to crack jokes.

"Well, what if we hired some help? Even if its for just an hour a week. Just so you have time to well, look after yourself?" Danny suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Chapter four**

**The words pierced him like a knife. A severe spell of dizziness washing over Dougie as he stared blankly at his 'friends'. He didn't move in fear of falling over, instead remaining stationary; softly shaking his head from side to side as he gazed at each of their faces. Concern washed over their features and it was clear that their motives were due only from intense worry; they wanted to help him. But to Dougie there was only one way to describe what they were suggesting; and that was betrayal.**

**Did they not think that he was capable of looking after his own daughter? A daughter that he helped to create. He didn't know what was worse; being blamed for Isabelle's death or hearing that her one wish should be ignored. She obviously had every ounce of trust in him to even contemplate sacrificing her own life for that of their unborn daughter; she believed in him and now he just had to find it in himself to trust her belief; to believe in himself. He knew it would be hard, and he knew at times he would feel like giving up but he couldn't, because giving up would mean letting Isabelle down and that would be a disappointment he wasn't sure he could deal with. **

**Harry let out a low cough and raised an eyebrow alerting Dougie that their were still people in the room with him. They all stood looking uneasy, not knowing what so say and that was how it remained until a small whimper echoed around the spacious room that any form of movement was made. Dougie was up off of the floor faster than any of the other boys could even consider heading towards the small cot in the corner of the room. Tom watched as the young boy hurried around attending to his daughter. A small smile playing in the corners of his mouth as he busied himself checking that Elsie was okay. Tom let his gaze rest on Harry, a frown etched upon his features as he too watched the lad. He was sure it was just bitterness at the fact that his sister was gone and he was just as sure that soon Harry would be back to his usual chirpy state; he had to be in order to help Dougie and the truth was even though he didn't want to admit it, Dougie needed all the help he could get his inexperienced hands onto.**

**Once he was completely satisfied that his daughter was content he turned himself around so that once again he was facing the other lads. Danny shot him a lopsided smile, the contagious kind that normally Dougie wouldn't have even had to think about returning, it came so naturally; but not anymore, his smile was weak, false.**

**His eyes dull and lifeless, etched with exhaustion. He was a mess and he knew it. He also knew that the other lads were right in the fact that he needed help, but how could he confess it when Isabelle had trusted him?**

**If she didn't want the boys looking after Elsie how would she have felt about a complete stranger coming in to look after her?**

**There was so many questions he wanted to ask her, so many queries that he knew she could clear up in a split second and yet he was still clinging on hopelessly to the fact that he could do this on his own. **

**He wanted so desperately to hate her for leaving him, he wanted to have been there to tell her she was making a mistake. But more than that he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how he regretted arguing over petty things, how he was planning on asking her to marry him and numerous other things that he would never get chance to tell her.**

**His eyes clouded over as yet more tears threatened to fall, but he had to stay strong; not just for himself but for Elsie.**

"**Doug, we're just trying to help, we're not saying that you should give her up, just that maybe it would do her good to… she needs a mother figure in her life Doug, you can't deprive her of that."**

**Dougie didn't show any signs of responding to what the elder boy was saying.**

**Tom chewed his bottom lip slightly, his brown eyes emitting concern. He knew that his and the other lads presence was only forcing more worry upon Dougie; worry that he wasn't good enough; extra worry that he didn't need.**

"**Tom's right man, plus what about work? How are you going to…"**

"**Enough ok… I get the message. But she's my daughter, mine and Isabelle's daughter. None of you know what I'm going through right now, you don't know how confusing it is, it's not just me I have to think about anymore I have to consider what she would have wanted if she was…"**

**He trailed off, unable to bring himself to state what was already obvious. Harry was the next person to intervene.**

"**She was my sister. Don't you dare tell me how I don't feel. I loved her and every day has been a like a nightmare; like I'm waiting to wake up and find out that none of it is real, it's all a bad dream. I was supposed to protect her and I wasn't there. So you can argue all you want that I don't know what I'm saying because I don't have a daughter but don't for one second try and tell me that I don't know what you're going through. Because I know only too well."**

**Harry held back a sob before storming passed Dougie and out of the room.**

**Tom slowly walked over and patted the younger boy on the shoulder whispering into his ear; no doubt telling him not to take it personally, that Harry was just upset. Before he glanced over his shoulder and waited for Danny follow. Dougie needed time to think things through; he had decisions to make and this time he had to make them by himself.**

**Once the house was empty Dougie carried himself over to the couch and let himself fall into the large cushions, grabbing one and holding it tight to his chest protectively. He was still only a boy himself, he wasn't ready to be a father; let alone a single parent. But yet no matter how hard it was or how shit it made him feel he wouldn't give it up for the world. Elsie was his only recollection of all the memories he and Isabelle shared. She was his world now and he wasn't about to give it up; not for anybody**.

**There was no doubting that he needed help though, he couldn't continue as he was doing; the lads were right it was tearing him apart. Seeing his reflection in the mirror had come as a shock; he knew he hadn't been taking as much pride in his appearance as of late but he never realized he had let himself go completely. He had been far too preoccupied with Elsie, her needs always coming before his own. **

**He sighed not knowing how to fix things; he wanted so badly to make everybody happy but at the same time his main wish was to stand by what Isabelle would have wanted him to do.**

**It was proving to be a difficult task when really he wanted nothing more than to have her by his side.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The tape of Dougie's wedding day seemed to have gone awry when the young man had decided he wanted to watch it. Isabelle had always known where to find things, where to put them away when things needed to be tidied up. Ironic really. The one thing he was looking for, could only be found by the one person that he sought to be closer to with the video. It seemed nothing was on Dougie Poynter's side right now. Even his own daughter had started to bawl uncontrollably, without reason it appeared.

"You've been fed." Dougie wined pitifully, bouncing up and down lightly on his toes, hoping the movement would entertain Elsie for at least a little while.

It didn't.

"I've changed you as well." He murmered, moving his head closer to her lower half, sniffing without discretion. There was nothing foul about the recently talcum powdered nappy. "You're not sick are you, Elsie? Please don't be sick."

There was no change. Dougie was sure Elsie would have no lung capacity large enough for the wail that had now lasted at least two and a half minutes, nor did he expect her to have a voice to speak with when she would eventually utter her first word. He smiled a little. If he was as mad as he thought he would turn out to be, he might have thought she was trying to sing. Though, he thought, the red face, wet cheeks and still tear-filled eyes did suggest otherwise.

The loud knocking on the front door didn't help the situation much either. Yelling over the top of the knocking and Elsie's persistant wailing didn't help matters as Dougie found out. With Elsie securely tucked in with one arm, the young man ventured towards the porch, reaching for the door, unlocking it slowly.

"I'm sorry, but it's really loud. And I just got my son down for his nap, I really don't want to wake him." The female voice had begun to speak immediately after the latch was undone on the door. Dougie scowled furiously, not taking in who had called upon him to be more quiet when his daughter was still crying, instead, he closed, no wait, he slammed the door. No sooner had he turned his back than there was two loud angered thuds on the door again.

"For God's sake! She's crying. And she won't stop. And I can't do anything about it, because I don't know what's wrong!" Dougie exclaimed, the door flung wide open. Two large brown eyes stared back at him, rather incredulously. There was silence between the two adults, nothing but Elsie's screeches to be heard. Dougie spoke again. "I've fed her. I've changed her. She might be sick. I don't know what to do. What's wrong with her?" At the time, Dougie didn't have many arguments against asking for a strangers help with his daughter, in fact, he was clinging to desperation, and was on the verge of perhaps tearing chunks of his hair out; perhaps Elsie would think it looked amusing.

Another thing Dougie found rather bizarre, was the fact that the strange young woman, took Elsie from his arm with ease. He allowed her access to his most dearest possession. The petite brunette was barely over five foot, Dougie was sure. Her hair lay in spirals on her shoulders, thick glossy curls that gleamed in the unnatural light of Dougie's porch lamp, that turned on during the day, never in the darker hours.

"She just needs a cuddle." The curly haired woman spoke, pulling Elsie further in to her, vertical so she rested against the side of her chest, face buried in to the crook of her neck. Elsie's volume reduced miraculously, her cries faded to whimpers, whimpers faded to silence as she was cradled effortlessly. "See?"

Dougie remained silent, jaw slack, mouth curving in an 'O' shape, suddenly rather ashamed. Why hadn't he realised that? How simple. What a fool. What a very bad father.

"Bollocks." He grumbled. "I'm so shit at being a dad."

"Shouldn't you be saying thank you instead of picking up on the one mistake you made?" Said she who still stood in the doorway, a sleepy Elsie still in her experienced arms. "I should be getting back to my son. I only meant to complain about the noise then go back." She gestured with her thumb, pointing behind her to the house next door.

Ah.

Next door.

That's where she came from.

Dougie was still confused.

He was sure it had been an old couple that had lived there before.

"I moved in last week. Still really hectic and everything." She placed Elsie back in to Dougie's basket shaped arms and smiled. "I'm Nat by the way. As in, Natalie. Anyway, er… totally going now. Liam never sleeps for long, he's only two." She turned, walking down the pathway to the house.

"Cheers. I'm Dougie, by the way." He called after her.

"I know. Liam's forever singing." She waved behind her with the flick of her wrist, her hand wobbling in sync. Dougie frowned a little behind her, wondering at her comment. Singing? Strange girl.

It was then, as he closed the mahogany door, that he realised. For the first time, in however many months it had been, he'd managed a complete conversation with someone. Not with his mum, his sister, or even his band mates. He'd managed a conversation without snapping, without hostility. And he'd managed it with a complete stranger. Dougie's stomach dropped, churning over. He shouldn't feel so happy about it. He managed to forget Isabelle for those brief few minutes. He'd managed to forget the one thing in life he so dearly wanted back. He managed to forget his wife, the mother of his child, the only woman he would ever want or think about again.

And now there was nothing but the guilt to wash over him.

And there was silence in the house once more.

Elsie slept peacefully.

Dougie wept restlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

**Chapter Six:**

**The morning came much sooner than Dougie would have liked. Instead of the annoying chirping which usual woke him from his slumber, emitted from overly happy birds; the house was filled with loud cries and wails. Dougie glanced over to his left eyeing the red figures which stood out against the black background of the digital clock beside his bed. Isabelle always said that it lacked class and a little alarm clock would have been much neater, but Dougie argued that when he had just woken up his eyes shouldn't have to strain to tell him how late it was and consequently how late he was. He rubbed his still tired eyes with the back of his hand, yawning slightly before swinging his legs out of bed and pulling on his boxer shorts; no matter what anybody told him nudity for bed was absolutely compulsory for him. Yet another cry made him quicken his pace and by the time he reached Elsie's nursery he was more or less wide awake. He smiled seeing her podgy little face staring up at him as the wailing abruptly changed to gurgling. It was moments like this which he cherished, moments in which he knew that everything would be okay as long as he had his daughter.**

**He watched her for a few more seconds before dangling his arms into the cot and scooping her up in his arms, she felt weightless in his muscular embrace. He made small cooing noises, ones to mirror those she had been making and she stared up at him with bright eyes.**

**After carrying out the morning duties of bathing and feeding Elsie it was getting on for 10am. Harry and the other boys had arranged to come over to work on some new songs. Management hadn't been too pleased to find out that live performances were a no go area at the minute, Dougie had outright refused to even set foot on stage until Elsie was older. So instead a compromise was made for the boys to start work on the new album which was due to be released in the next few months. It wasn't a great compromise and the guys had been a bit annoyed after the heated discussion at the label's offices, but they understood why Dougie didn't want to be away from Elsie, so they accepted it and worked with it. He was their friend and they knew he would have done the same thing if any of them were in his position.**

**Dougie sighed eyeing the mess in the living room; empty glasses and take away boxes lined the freshly carpeted floor; he had had all the wooden floors in the house replaced with thick carpets upon worrying about Elsie and when she would be learning to crawl; the wooden floors would have been far too dangerous. He settled Elsie into her cot and switched on the overhead mobile so a little jingle rang out into the otherwise silent room. Slowly beginning to clear away the jumble and disarray of various baby toys he quietly hummed to himself, it was something Isabelle had done a lot during her pregnancy and it appeared he had picked it up without even realising. He grabbed a bag and began to throw away a fourth pizza box; he'd never had the need to learn to cook before, his mum always used to do it and then when he moved out Isabelle had taken over her duties only to happily. Dougie had taken it for granted at the time, presumed it would be one of those simple little things that they would argue about in their old age; Isabelle complaining about how she had nursed him all his life while he sat around being lazy. But instead here he was having to learn these things that most people learn long before the age of 20. It was made all the more hard because the reason he was having to learn all this now was constantly on his mind; Isabelle's absence.**

**The doorbell sounded but Dougie ignored it, presuming it was just the guys and it wasn't until a loud knocking proceeded it that he bothered to wander into the hallway. The glazed glass prevented him from identifying the person on the other side, but he still let his wary eyes wander from the bottom to the top of the blurry figure. He noticed an arm raise in preparation to knock again and he hurried forward opening the door and catching the visitor off guard. They fell forward, landing heavily in Dougie's arms, he stumbled backwards slightly before steadying himself against the shelf on his left. A stifling scent of perfume entered his nostrils as the person tried to regain her composure and shifted position, moving out of his embrace.**

**Perfume?**

**It was a she?**

**Dougie wasn't used to unknown visitors, never mind the female kind. This was the first woman that had entered the house since Isabelle's death. Dougie drew in a sharp intake of breath upon realising this gloomy fact. His fingernails dug into his clammy palm as he tried to release the sudden build up of tension which had entered his body. A concerned voice echoed around the hall way but it was distant to Dougie. He wasn't listening, he couldn't listen. His head was spinning and he felt faint as he raised his head to look at the woman in front of him, concern etched upon her features.**

**He recognised her as the woman from the previous day, the one complaining about the noise and a sudden rush of anger pulsed through his veins as he looked at her.**

**She shouldn't be in here.**

**No woman should ever set foot in here again.**

**Not understanding why Dougie was staring into space, Natalie waved her hand in front of his face in an attempt to catch his attention, gasping when he rushed forward, his hands coming into contact with her shoulders and pushing her backwards out of the house before closing the door in her face. Only starting to relax once the door was closed and she was safely locked on the other side. It was at that moment he realised he would never be able to handle another woman in his life. **

**Natalie stood rooted on the doorstep, shock pulsing through her body.**

**What had she done?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It wasn't long until there was knocking upon the door again. Harry and Danny watched the net curtains quiver a little in the living room, before the front door was finally opened. They were welcomed in, Dougie watching the empty street moments afterwards to check if anyone else was about.

"What was that about? Have you suddenly become even more of a recluse?" Harry remarked carelessly, his eyes wandering over the hallway's décor. It had been cleaned, remarkably well, he admitted to himself. "And you've hired a cleaner?"  
"I've got nothing better to do. I clean while Elsie's napping." Dougie grumbled.

"And what about the spying out the window, what's that about?" Danny asked. "It's like you're avoiding someone."

"Just Natalie." He replied rather dismissively, his hands quivering dangerously as he held the dusting cloth tightly in his hands, wringing them agitatedly.

Dougie's frustration didn't appear to vent vocally, yet his gestures spoke more than his tone of voice could. His eyes flickered from band mate to band mate quite quickly, followed by a glance to the floor, where his gaze remained, waiting for someone to ask the inevitable.

"Who's Natalie?" Harry was quick to snap. Dougie had expected this. The mention of a female name, an unfamiliar _female_ name, would never have gone down well with the brother of his recently deceased wife. Dougie finally lifted his head, looking up at his brother in-law. The term band mate or friend couldn't be used on Harry lightly in this situation. It was almost as if Harry was two separate people, and Dougie was the only person to see the barrier between both split. Harry's gaze narrowed further in to Dougie's own icy glare, defiant and unnatural.

"She's my neighbour." Dougie hissed. "She-"

And as if on cue, her familiar knock was made known upon the door. More gentile, and feminine if one could ever describe the knocking of a door as such. Dougie groaned inwardly, recognising the tapping at once. He made for the window, just to check, just to be sure. The head of long black curls turned to face him, the brown eyes bloodshot, the skin around them pink and puffed with an emotion Dougie knew all too well. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he trailed to the door in question, taking the lock from it's place and pushing down on the handle.

"Are you okay?" The small words had tumbled from Dougie's tactless mouth before he had chance to think of the answer she might give him. It was perhaps a little obvious now, that the question was pointless. If Natalie had in fact have been okay, would she be standing on his doorstep, cheeks stained with tears past and present? "I mean… that is….What's wrong?"

"Liam.. I… turned my back for two minutes. I…." Her head buried in to her hands, she sobbed hysterically. The rest of the sounds uttered were too muffled to be audible, or too frenzied to be understood. "And now…" There was more howling to follow.

All three men stood in front of her, unable to act on anything she had said. This territory wasn't chartered, it was uncertain, unfamiliar. It was Danny that made the first move. The first gigantic leap.

"Who's Liam?" He asked. Dougie rolled his eyes and shoved him hard in his upper arm. There was silence, and Natalie was made remotely aware of an arm snaking comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Come on, it'll be okay. We'll go and find him, yeah? He's only two, he can't exactly go very far…" Dougie whispered in to her ear, combing his fingers through her ebony locks rhythmically. She nodded against his chest, snivelling without care or attention to whomever may have been listening in, or watching her attentively. She looked up, wiping at her eyes, breathing still erratic and laboured.

"We?" Harry raised an eyebrow, breaking the mood immediately.

"Stop dicking around." Danny hissed, smiling at Natalie to resume composure. Her mouth curved a little in response, and she held on to Dougie's arm whilst being guided out from the house.

"Harry, stay and watch Elsie." Dougie instructed.

"Oh, you're abandoning you're daughter to go look for someone else's child?" Harry retorted selfishly. He folded his arms and pouted in a juvenile manner. One could imagine him sitting cross legged, staring incredulously up at the opposing person just to prove how stubborn he was. He was not backing down without a fight, no matter how petty the cause seemed to be.

"Don't you dare come that with me, Judd." Dougie snarled. "Elsie's safe. Liam might not be. I'd hope Natalie would help me if I was in the same situation."

However much Harry wanted to believe that Dougie was falling for the next door neighbour, and that this whole event was suspiciously too easy for him, in fact, it was the total opposite. Dougie may have appeared as cool, calm and collected as any other on the exterior. Inside, was a different account altogether. The intense churning of his stomach, seemed louder in his ears as they drummed one word over and over again. 'Cheat.' They silently screamed at him. So quietly, yet so loud and clear. And all this, going on, as he tried to remain composed for the distraught young mother before him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

'**Natalie like I said before, don't worry we'll find him'**

**Even though the words were reassuring the tone of his voice was anything other than. Natalie gave him a worried glance and with that glance her fears were confirmed; Dougie had no idea where Liam was he was just another man offering her false hope. False hope that she no longer needed.**

'**Just go back to Elsie and your friends Dougie, I don't need you and I don't need your help!'**

**The words came as a complete shock to Dougie who was still battling with his appearance to remain cool and composed, he obviously wasn't doing as well as he had presumed. Almost immediately he moved towards the small girl, embracing her in an infant like hug as she sobbed into his shoulder creating a damp patch in his maroon t-shirt. Normally he would have been annoyed, but all he felt was total empathy. After a few seconds he pulled away knowing that if they had any hope of finding Liam before nightfall they should start the search.**

'**Have you rang the police?'**

**Dougie gave her a sincere glance as she chewed on her lip and slowly shook her head before letting another loud sob capture her body, her whole posture falling as she collapsed to the floor. She felt like her whole life was being washed away before her eyes and she had only herself to blame. Grasping his mobile phone from the back pocket of his jeans Dougie wasted no time in dialling the critical numbers, sighing when the lethargic voice echoed down the other end of the line.**

'**Hi I need help, my…'**

**Dougie hesitated.**

**What was Natalie to him?**

**A neighbour?**

**A friend?**

'**My friend has lost her son, he wandered off about ten minutes ago and hasn't been seen since'**

**Natalie's cries grew louder as she heard Dougie confirm the details, it was almost as though the whole thing was only real now it was out in the open and that worried her endlessly.**

**Once he had finished on the phone Dougie wandered over to Natalie and crouched next to her looking deep into her shiny eyes. He slowly moved her long fringe out of her eyes with a shaky hand, sighing as her shoulders rose and fell with her fresh tears. There was nothing they could do but wait now; and as the saying goes; waiting is the hardest part.**

**It was about fifteen minutes before the police arrived and Dougie realised those fifteen minutes were some of the hardest of his life. Fair enough they would never match up to the heartbreak he felt when he was waiting to hear news of Isabelle but he still felt the same sense of worry and anguish. He still felt the unbearable need to protect the naïve girl in his arms and he wasn't even sure why; it wasn't like he owed her anything, she had done nothing but bother him since the first time she had knocked on his door and yet here he was putting himself out, trying his best to help her. None of it made sense and yet none of it needed to.**

**An hour passed and there was still no news, Natalie and Dougie were sat in her apartment anxiously awaiting a phone call. Both of them paced around the living room, their behaviour matching that of worried parents; a couple.**

**Dougie had called Harry as soon as they were inside and Natalie was making them both a hot drink, the response he got upon asking after Elsie was fractious and irritated. It was obvious Harry was still totally bitter about Dougie's rash decision to leave his own daughter to help a woman he barely knew. But Elsie was ok and although Dougie felt guilty he couldn't help but feel relief wash over him. He had his daughter, he knew she was safe and protected at home; the same couldn't be said for Liam. By the time Natalie had returned with the mugs of steaming tea Dougie was off the phone and perched on the end of her sofa, his hands clutching at a picture frame as his eyes analysed the photograph. A young couple cuddled close in what appeared to be a hospital room, a tiny bundle clutched in their secure arms, grins lighting up their whole faces. All of a sudden it all became too much and before he knew it Dougie had charged out of the apartment leaving Natalie standing stunned in the middle of the room. **

**He couldn't deal with it.**

**Not right now.**

**So instead he ran letting his legs carry him away, all forms of rational thought having been deserted back in the room. The pain in his chest rushing back with a vengeance as the dull ache morphed into a burning throbbing. Images of Isabelle flashing through his mind as he finally ran out of breath and eyed his surroundings.**

**He knew he had just made a huge mistake.**


End file.
